Once More With Feeling
by Red Rose Inc
Summary: Hijikata comes to the decision that Chizuru would be safe from Kazama if she were to become pregnant from a human, except... Hijikata's attempts continue to fail and he is forced to take drastic measures and give Saito a difficult order to complete.


A/N This little bit is the work of one whom shall wish to remain anonymous.

* * *

This evening sitting down to have a conversation with her silent and closest companion in his room would have been normal and fine, had the past few months not proved fruitless for her and Hijikata. For months they had been trying for a child, because Hijikata insisted that if she were tainted with human hands then Kazama's infatuation for her would die down. Except... they had had no such luck. Either it was her or it was Hijikata and tonight they would find out since Hijikata had made a strange request to Saito... and reluctantly Saito had accepted it as his duty to carry out.

She glanced up as the door slid open slowly and Saito stepped in, having finally just finished patrol. There was a long and heated moment of silence before he slid the door closed again and removed his sword and set it aside, doing the same with his jacket which in turn startled her.

"S-Saito-san!" Her shout of horror stopped him just for a moment. "You're going to just do it right now without saying anything first?"

"I'm only obeying my orders. The sooner we get it over with the better." He replied in a calm even tone as he kneeled in front of her and set his hands along her obi to untie it before her hands stopped him suddenly.

"Wait... you have to... kiss me first..." Chizuru told him softly and his eyes rose meet hers.

"How can I kiss the vice commander's wife?" Now it was his turn to ask a startled question it seemed.

"Saito-san it's only for tonight... and it's part of your orders. And if we're going... that... I have to be..." She found herself unable to finish the words since they were too embarrassing for her and his lips turned downwards into a frown as he leaned closer and his lips grazed along her ear.

"Yukimura... I don't intend to hurt you... I assure you that I plan on making you plenty wet before I come inside you." His lips met her neck and she gasped at his words, just the way he said them had her face fully flushed even before he had touched her. His hands parted her kimono and she noticed his faint hesitation... so Saito was also just as nervous as she was, except he hid it better because he had been ordered to do this. His hands met with her bare skin and she gasped in surprise at how cold they were from him having been outside patrolling for so long. One of his hands slid lower, lower still between her thighs and his movements stopped momentarily and he pulled back just a little to look at her face. He pulled his hand back a little to find the sticky substance on his fingers already. "I only said I would make you wet and you became that way from anticipating my words..."

"N-no!"

"No?" He asked, pressing his hand back between her thighs and earning a soft sound from her. "Don't lie, Yukimura... it's unbecoming of you." He swallowed with difficulty and then averted his eyes from her, really he was doing this based on orders, but none of it stopped him from being nervous. "Is it good?"

"S-Saito-san..." She reached down and grabbed onto his wrist lightly as his fingers easily slid deep into her and she let out another sound, she was trying to be quiet but... for some reason she couldn't. Maybe partly her strong reaction was because she was doing something that she wasn't normally supposed to do. A married woman with a man that wasn't her husband. Her fingers tightened around his wrist. His left hand. The same hand that wielded his sword... and the skilled fingers that were bringing her such pleasure. "S-stop... please... it's too much..."

"You don't want me to stop." He replied quietly and piston his fingers harder and deeper into her, a much quicker pace and she cried out loudly.

"…..ngh?!" Everything was so loud, her voice, her heart and the sound of his fingers entering and leaving from between her thighs, she was convinced somebody was going to hear just the sound of that and come barging in. And just when she was so close he removed his hand, tugging away from her now weak grasp and bringing his fingers to his mouth and licking them clean. "Saito-san...?"

"You said stop." He returned and she gave him a look of shock before her world flipped and she found herself on her back. She wasn't even able to regain her senses when she felt a sudden tinge between her thighs again, slow, long, wet licks made her even dizzier than she had previously been and all so could do was stare at the ceiling and just feel while Saito give his all to pleasure her... out of duty... or was it really only out of duty? She wondered if he'd do this much when all he was supposed to really do was get her pregnant. Did he really feel like he needed to do this?

She suddenly tangled her fingers in his hair at a particularly rough flick of the tongue. "Nnngh, aah… not so roughly…"

"I understand. I'll be careful." His words were short and brief before he picked up where he left off.

"…aa, aah…!" There was no way to stop herself, it had felt so good and then he yet again had the nerve to pull away from her and stop and she whined quietly in disappointment before he unbuckled his belt and tugged his pants off swiftly. She felt like she shouldn't look at him for some reason, but she risked a glance despite her own thoughts... and found herself in shock. Saito... was bigger then Hijikata. She thought because of the height difference Saito would definitely have been smaller.

"I'm going to put this in you now. Do you understand? Forgive my inexperience." He shifted forward, but her hand at his stomach stopped him from finishing what he was in the process of doing.

"Wa-wait..." She requested and his left eye twitched just a little with inpatients. "Saito-san..." and that was as far as she mad it because she couldn't even think of anything to ask him. She was only stalling. His eyes narrowed and he grabbed her hands about to finish before she stopped him again. "Wait!" Except again she had nothing to say.

"Yukimura..." He began with a slight hitch to his tone. "There's no point in delaying it... and... it's starting to hurt so... don't stop me again... or you're going to regret it."

She removed her hands from his stomach at his words and then waited as he shifted forward and pressed inside her, just the tip at first and she heard the low groan deep in his chest as he inched inside of her slowly. She attempted to sit up suddenly, every muscle within her clenching up from his entrance and the sound he made upon it. She held her breath to prevent crying out at the absolute pleasure, his hands stopped her from moving though and she watched his face. His eyes had long since closed and he looked like he was straining to hold back with her tightening around him that way. He took a deep pained breath and let it out.

"…Does it hurt?" At his words she shook her head slowly. No, he hadn't thought it did hurt since she was so often with Hijikata, but he wanted to ask on the off chance that it did. He leaned over her body slowly and shifted his hips slowly, trying to adjust himself just right and she touched his chest very gently, feeling the pound of his heart and she was shocked to realize that Saito, the person she thought impervious was actually secretly terrified, it was there in his eyes.

"Saito-san... deep, it's so deep…" She whispered against his lips, grazing them ever so lightly when he had gotten closer as he rolled his hips upwards into a deliberate slow thrust.

"Hajime. It's Hajime. Say it just for tonight." He told her and met her lips with his own, startling her. She had thought that he said he wouldn't kiss her because she was Hijikata's wife... but he did. Still, that sweet, ceaseless rhythm continued and her world felt like it had flipped over several times again. He pulled out to the very tip slowly only to slowly press back into her. "haa, haa… Aah. Chizuru..."

"Hajime..." She breathed out his name, that was the first time either of them had called one another in that manner... after tonight it would be the last. That seemed to be the thing that pushed him over the edge, yes he had been sweet and very gentle, but he seemed to lose his composure after that. He kept thrusting into her all the way in, pulling out a little and then pushing inside again. His hardness stretched her to the limit over and over, her whole body on fire from his heat. She spread herself open to him more, knee brushing along his ribs slowly which earned her a slight grunt from him. She dug her nails into his back and dragged them down slowly as everything exploded and she swore she saw stars. "Nnnn…..aaaa—…! Hajime...!"

He held onto her hips and he set up a powerful rubbing motion against her inner walls. "Chizuru... Chizuru... …Ku… unnh…" With one last forward motion he spilled inside her with an unbelievably large amount of essence. Saito lowered his head slowly and his sweat-drenched hair fell into his eyes, he barely moved now, but she reached up and stroked her fingers through his hair and tilted his head up so that he would understand and he did, because he glanced at her, not with the usual serious stoic look but with a pained look. How had she never noticed it before? Saito had been in love with her for a long time it seemed. "Once more..." He said slowly, stroking his fingertips slowly down her sides. "so that I can be sure I've done my duty..."

"Right... we have to be sure..." She played along in understanding that this was the only way he could live with himself without feeling guilt of betraying Hijikata in some form. "then I'll have to go." And again for the last time he pressed his lips along hers and kissed her in the most gentle manner anyone ever had.

* * *

*fin*


End file.
